Liz and Ard's misadventures PT1
by Gangstalizard95
Summary: So this is my first part of the Liz-Ard Saga. Please note I don't own Riviera own by Sting and Atlus  and Liz and Ard own by Sony


This story takes place after Seth-Rah's defeat by Ein and his party, preventing the Retribution from happened (Destroying Riviera), and saving Riviera. Months after Hector's downfall, to escape a devastating heat wave, Ein and the Elendians decided to kick back from Elendia.

They go to the beach by the floating continent. All of them relax and swim in the ocean. Here are the Elendians in order: Graham-White/Red bathing suit, Ladie-same as in Bath Scene SE, Kyle-Dark-Indigo swim trunks, Mylene-Green bikini with sarong, Gill-Purple swim trunks, Molan-same as in Bath Scene SE, Chappi-Orange/Grey swim trunks, Soala-same as in Bath Scene SE, Claude-Dark-Green swim trunks, Ritz-Red swim trunks, Rebecca-Same as in Bath Scene SE, Mursya-None, Richie-Beige swim trunks, Meute-None, and the fairys-same as in Bath Scene SE.

As for Ein-Dark Grey/Indigo swim trunks, Fia-Green bikini, Lina-one-piece pink swimsuit, Serene-same as in Bath Scene SE, and Cierra-same as in Bath Scene SE. They all have fun in the beach with Lina and the kids splashing each other, the adults relaxing and Serene and Cierra sunbathing when all of a sudden…

Molan said "Hey look, what's that?" A UFO dashed and crashes into the sand, The Elendians gasped in shock of what just happened, "Oh c'mon, what if inside that thing contain more demons." Serene said in dismay.

Then to their surprise, the UFO's door began to open, an unknown figure yelled "Dammit Ard, now we crashed into something again thanks to your reckless driving skills!" "Ard Ard!"

"Be ready to fight everybody!" Ein said as he and his party grabbed their weapons ready to slaughter them.

But the unknown figure yelled "STOP!" the unknown figure come out of the UFO, revealing to be lizard-like creatures. The green one wears a purple cape, and a red tie, and the brown one seems muscular compared to green one, wears a spiked helmet and a shield-like armor tied into its torso.

"Demons!" surprised Lina who is ready to shoot her arrow at the lizard "demons", but they swiftly dodged the arrows. "Demons? Preposterous." Exclaimed the green one. Ein and his friends drop guard of their weapons. Ladie firmly said "Who are you?" the green lizard said "Let me introduce ourselves, My name is Liz, also known as "Lead Scientific Researcher" and this is my assistant Ard." "Ard Ard" Ard gratefully said.

"What?" one of the Elendians being confused said. "He said hello?" Cierra said "You can understand what he said?" "Yes I can" said the lizard scientist. "And besides, we are not demons; we are Lizardians… from Outer Space, Cierra said "So that means you're not demons, but actually…" "That's right, aliens." The extraterrestrial lizard delightfully said. The Elendians and Ein were astonished by this. "Okay since we made a weird discovery, how about will go back to Elendia. Liz confusingly said "What city is Elendia?" "Ard Ard?" Cierra gratefully answers back "Elendia is a city that Ein and the rest of the townspeople lived, and it's highly advanced in magic." The Lizardian scientist said "Magic? That's illogical." "Excuse me?" the Elder shockingly said.

Liz responds back "Yes magic, it just doesn't make any sense for you Humans." The Elendians reacted sensitively to that comment. "Why you say that magic is illogical!"

"Because Magic doesn't seem to make any sense, thus the only logical thing to bring to you people is science." Liz crossed his arms.

Serene says to the lizard aliens in rage "Okay, you amphibians… "Reptiles!" Liz annoying interrupted "Whatever, you will not insult Elendia like that!" the arc angrily said.

"Fine! We'll go to your city!" Liz reclusaly said.

At the Sprite village Elendia

Ein and the girls were introducing the alien lizard duo to the magical village. "Is there a place where there's science?" Liz said to the Scarlet Witch. "Actually there's a place with studies called the Magic Guild." The witch replies. "Close enough" Liz said not willing to argue.

So Liz and Ard were at the Magic Guild meeting with the inhabitants Claude, Soala, and Ritz, who greet them with books. Liz and Ard looked around the cove, seeing it as beautiful with the shining crystals and the sparkling water. "Ard Ard!" the big brown lizard said to Liz. "Yes yes, Ard, this cove is very beautiful in the inside" Liz replied. The scene cuts to Liz and Ard to the Pixia's house asking questions

"Where is the Elder's house?" said Liz to Kyle, he replies to them "in the middle of town sir." They leave the house going the middle of town with a house with a Valkyrie with red hair, with a green primitive-looking dress, and carried a spear, glaring at them as she's about to attack them.

"Outsiders are forbidden here, especially you two!" the Valkyrie said in a very serious tone. The lizards flinched by that statement, rebukes "Look, were just here to see the Elder after that Elf said where is his house." The Valkyrie replies "The Elder is not here right now, he's visiting his granddaughter Fia for a while." Ard replies "Ard…" "Alright then, we will be going and wait for the Elder to return." Liz said as he and Ard going down the hill slowly. Ladie then goes back to the house whispering to Graham, "Alright Elder, they're gone." "Good, after you make them thought that I'm visiting Fia, which it worked." The Elder said whispery to his attendance, they took off their clothes and went to the bed and cover themselves with the blanket and Graham inserts his third leg into his attendance's entrance, and Ladie puts her hand into her master's chest saying "For someone old, you do have a lot of virginity." And they keep squirming on the sheets. Meanwhile, Liz and Ard thought of something about the Elder, and decided to go back and see him at his home. But upon entering, they spot clothes on the floor. "Geez, did everybody in this village do laundry?" said a disgusted Liz. "Ard, Ard!" said Ard spotting something in the bed. "Ard, they're something in that bed, lets pull it out just in case." Said the lizard scientist quietly pulled the bedsheet from with speed, revealing Ladie and the Elder who screamed upon exposed to the lizard duo. Liz astonishingly said "WTF?" along with Ard looked shocked "Ard, Ard, Ard!" The Valkyrie furiously said "Why you removed that bed sheet when were at something important!" "What, Sex?" Liz rebukes at Ladie and Graham. "Get the F*** out of here!" Ladie said furiously. Liz rebukes again "Well fine then, come on Ard was out of here!" "Ard Ard" Ard said agreeing with Liz's statement.


End file.
